


Summer Forever

by brdlne



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:13:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23639641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brdlne/pseuds/brdlne
Summary: This writing is set in Derry, Maine, set in the last weeks of summer, before Richie and Eddie start High School. Eddie has finally tracked down Richie on social media, and so the friendship reconnects.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier





	Summer Forever

**Author's Note:**

> -Richie & Eddie are both 14  
> -Set in 2014, cause why not.  
> -I don't know if this will be good, it's my first fanfiction + first time using AO3, so don't be too harsh.

_Chapter One: Richard_  
_July 14th, 2014, Derry, Maine, Monday, 9:17am_  


Richie's eyes fluttered open, the sun beaming on his face. His hair strewn to one side of his head, and spiking up at a 45 degree angle. His eyes scrolled over to his night stand, his phone buzzing every now and then. Swinging his legs towards the edge of his bed, he pushed himself up to his feet. Richie's eyes fixed on a cap, which lay on his desk. The cap read "Freese's". He couldn’t bear with himself, if he ever stained, ripped, even dimmed the brim with day-to-day wearing. “That fucking cap”, Richie whispered, “I guess that’s what Bill had in mind, as a sorry-not-sorry for dragging you through shitty fucking water, and almost getting you killed by a fucking clown!” All in good fun, in the end, he didn’t hate Bill for doing so, in honesty, he saw more of Bill, certainly more as he had saved him from the creature’s stadium-size set of teeth. Turning himself over to his bed, a diorama suspended above his bed. His father spend $125 dollars on the fucking thing, and for what? Richie did not even like planes. Certainly, he’s thought of that same, 3 feet wide and 4 feet long, diorama crashing down over his chest. While Wentworth could dig out cavities, and set your teeth up like the celebrities do, that man could never survive in a renovation zone. He can drill teeth; Walls, never again, after he nearly sent a nail into his own thumb.

 ** _*Bzzz….Bzzz…..*_**  


“Is...this… Richard? Richard Tozier? It’s Eddie Kaspbrak; I sat 3 seats in front of you, in Science class. How have you been, what have you been upto? Me, I have been cooped up with my mother, ofcourse. Done anything exciting?”- Sent at 8:50am  


“Eddie...wait…Eddie Kaspbrak. The semi-athletic and asthmatic Eddie Kaspbrak...cool.” The words rung out, not too loud. “Well, I haven’t been doing much. Mainly spending my days, sometimes my nights too, not really, my mom would kill me...but, my days are spent inside “ _Maine Games_ ”, that arcade which is married to the theater. The street fighter competition is trash there, but I enjoy practicing kicking major ass. How did you even find my account, I rarely ever post, and I only follow Bill, Stan, and Beverly. Also, that Science class was bologna, almost failed because of Bower’s. He needs to take a short walk into the Neilbolt House. Anyways, glad you reached out, text me when-evs, l8r.” - Sent at 9:25am

Richie placed his phone on the desk, screen down. The photo roll of ‘The Losers’. Beverly, Stanley, Mike, Ben, Bill, himself, and Eddie. That was almost a year ago. All of them still stayed in contact, of course to each own abilities. Poor Mike, living on that farm must be alright for him, barely any reception out there. “I don’t see how he does it.” Bill and Beverly definitely stayed in contact, star-crossed lovers. I don’t know about Ben and Beverly, they had something abnormal, weird. Stan wasn’t the type for technology. Hell, he barely even knew how to work a home phone at times! He always seemed like the letters type of person. My guess is Sonia finally gave way and let Eddie get a phone. She always got so protective of him, so protective.   


He peered out the window. His dad’s minivan is absent; work, of course, never stops for the dentists! Just Richie, home alone till 5 pm. Maggie, Margeret, Mrs.Tozier passing away years before. Just Richie and his Dad. Wentworth wasn’t the same man, sometimes, after Maggie passed. Richie made his way to his bathroom, relieved himself; Sometimes wishing his bladder was as big as his mouth. Washed his hands. A fresh razor sat there. Untouched. Razors, virgin. Haven’t touched a single hair follicle or skin cell(not that there was much to touch). Richie was almost bare as a sphynx cat. His face looked a whole ten years younger than him, even at 14. If he even needed to use said razor, he hardly knew what to do with it. Not like Mr.Tozier ever showed him. After a brisk shower, he made his way to his closet. Towel, once wrapped around his waist, now lying on the floor. Slapping on another pair of boxers, red-blue plaid, surprisingly clean(Richie despised laundry duty). He pulled on a pair of gray shorts, and slapped on a white tee, coupled with a beach themed button-up. Classic Tozier, as The Losers used to say, and his entire grade as well. His thick rimmed glasses accentuated his eyes. Warm, chocolate brown. Classic Lady-killer his dad always tells him. “Maybe I should invest in mo-”

**_*...Bzzz….Bzzz*_ **

“Hahaha...yea..I found your account through Bill’s. Who knew someone so friendly, and popular(in my opinion) would have so little social media presence”...(unless you don’t count Richie’s twitter account, made a year and half ago, used only to follow some questionable accounts and one account dedicated to “ _Freese’s_ ”.) “So, yea, that’s how I found you! Also, I am worried, do all you have is beach themed over-shirts? If so, you need some new clothes, buddy. I really need a day out of the house, so if you’re free, and Sonia permits, up for some video games? Let me know!”- Sent at 9:40am **  
**

“Shit, video games with Eddie, hell yea…”he responds. “See you at Maine Games, 1pm, don’t be late. See ya later, Eds.”- Sent at 9:41am

Richie’s thumb was placed on the message, scrolling out of the DM, and scrolling down his feed. A post from Bill; “bro.denbrough has posted!”, flashed across his phone. He tapped the notification, which took him to the post. It’s a polaroid of Beverly. “I guess Beverly really left Derry and Bill behind..” Richie gave the post a quick like and closed the app. Richie peers at the clock on his bedside table. It reads “11:24am”. “Who knew...time flies when scrolling through social media”, Richie said. His eyes sunk into the mirror. Strung on the wall, analyzing his face. Chaotic spurs of freckles. Slightly sunken in eyes from staring at a screen, for way too long. There was a slight red tone in his eyes, nothing to it, but he’s sure Eddie would over-exaggerate to the moon about it. His chin stuck out, not too much though. Soft curls swayed from side-to-side. At least Richie wasn’t lengthy like Bill. You could be walking a good 2ft. in front of him, and he’d still try to flick your bare neck. At least with Bill, he wasn’t trying to be a bully. Malicious and Malevolent, Henry Bowers always seemed to have it out for Richie. Always him. He made his way downstairs. Serving himself some nutritious, slightly-expired cereal. Better than nothing, he didn’t feel like eating anything too heavy. Finishing the cereal off with a “milk mustache”, wiping his lip brow clean. Richie checked the oven clock. “12:38pm, just enough time to bike to the arcade.”

He began biking, phone stuffed in his pocket, earbuds pumping his head with music. He usually took the back roads, but not this time. He took the straight-line road, which saved him about 10 minutes. He arrived at the arcade at 12:52, giving him some time to kill. He stuffed his bike in the alleyway, made his way into the arcade, packed today! He squeezed and shuffled his way to the counter, slid the manager for that time, a $10 bill. This gave him, and anyone in his group/party 2 hours of game time. Bit of a complicated system, he always thought, but they made their money that’s for sure. He started off with some Feeding Frenzy, an 8-bit themed, zombie-hacking game(one of his favorites). Someone came up to his side, he knew just who. “Eds! Great to see you again!” He pulled Eddie in for a strong hug, he smelled of slight mint, and subtle hints of beer, Eddie was sober as a nun. Sonia certainly knew her way around a bottle. Richie cocked his head to the side; “Up for some ‘Street Fighter’? I need to school someone else for a change.” “You’re asking for it, Richie! I might not be a gamer, but I know how to button mash!” So, they began to play. Eddie sporadically button mashing every now and then, and Richie was moving the joystick with ease, knowing what button to press, when to, and how to quickly defeat Eddie’s character. This happened a couple of times. Not every time though, sometimes, Eddie got a few good licks in whenever Richie was distracted. Not by the flashing lights, cacophony of sounds but by Eddie. His soft skin, deep greyish-blue eyes, and his swept up hair, like a wave frozen in time. Richie sunk back into the game, but still was swept in and out occasionally. He didn’t know why. Why he felt like that, why he thought of the things he did, these feelings never were there, or at least noticeable from Richie 2 summers ago. Not when ‘The Losers’ were together. Why now? 

They played countless other games, even hiding from Bower’s when he paroused inside the arcade. They ended up using all those 2 hours, then made their way to an ice cream parlor. Both of them bought ice cream cones. Richie bought a peanut riddled, chocolate dunked vanilla ice cream cone. Eddie got a savory, watermelon flavored ice cream, topped with a white chocolate sauce. They both sat at the outside parlor, their bikes parked beside them. The Maine heat wasn’t intolerable, but it was hot enough to get the ice cream melting fast. Occasionally, they locked eyes, for no reason, laughed it off, and went back to feasting on their cones. Richie finished his first, almost eating the paper wrapping on the cone, he would’ve too, if it wasn’t for Eddie interrupting him mid-bite. Richie checked the time on his phone, it was 3:35. They both needed this outing, though, it would be 10 times better if all of them were here. After cleaning their table, more like just Eddie, Richie was already eager to hop back on the bikes, before Sonia wheeled up. “Edward Kaspbrak! Where are you, I’ve been waiting for you to come home! I’ve been worried sick.” Eddie sighed, peered at Richie and mouthed a ‘Sorry’. Before he knew it, the Kaspbrak duo were high-tailing it back to Casa De Kaspbrak. Leaving Richie alone, he had fun anyways. Besides without the abrupt ending of their hang-out sesh, lord knows how long they would’ve been out. Richie biked his way back, slowly, soaking in the sun. He still had 2 more hours till his Dad returned home, but he didn’t want to do much. He just went back to his room. He needed sleep anyways, everyone does, even curly-haired, confused comedians. When he finally got settled, a message appeared on his phone. “Today was really fun, sorry for Sonia, you know how she is. Maybe I can escape for longer on the weekend. Thanks for not kicking my ass too hard, maybe Saturday I can get my revenge. Have a great night, Rich!” 

Richie just sent a simple thumbs-up emoji, that should suffice. He shut off his phone and tumbled into bed and dazed off to sleep.


End file.
